


Music of Love

by VeniVediVici



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), Phantom of the Opera
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-10
Updated: 2013-08-10
Packaged: 2017-12-23 01:25:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/920368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeniVediVici/pseuds/VeniVediVici
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A prompt filled on tumblr. A Phantom of the Opera & Once Upon a Time crossover. Disclaimer: This is not taken from anyone's work, nor is it directly inspired by anyone else's work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Music of Love

"I suggest you cooperate with me, Ms. Sinclair, otherwise I’ll be taking this violin bow and using it to slice your fiancé’s throat,” The hooded figure hissed as the young woman, known as Belle Sinclair to the Dubois Theatre Company and others, struggled uselessly in an attempt to get out of the creature’s grip. She was a vision in her fitted dress with high neckline giving a glimpse of her pale neck, and tiny waist that he could almost encircle with his hands, or so he thought.

She was a gifted singer, and well-loved amongst the patrons and those who worked at the Theatre. Her father had been a well-respected conductor until he’d fallen on hard times and bequeathed his daughter onto the owner of the Theatre. He had been watching her for years, all the while instructing her on how to properly achieve high notes without stressing her voice to badly, or helping her to learn the songs for the next show.

And he’d fallen in love with the poor girl.

He, the creature who’d had everything that she had once, all lost to disease and poor fortune. Here, underneath the Theatre itself, he hid away and composed and sang softly during the hours he wasn’t using to instruct Belle and obtain food. It had been enough for him to experience the acknowledgement of this pure and beautiful girl, sweet reprieves in his lonely life. Until she’d gotten engaged; he assumed she wanted nothing to do with the new man. He was everything to her, wasn’t he? With that thought in mind, he’d snuck into her room late at night and snatched her from her bed. And now they were at the present moment.

Belle Sinclair’s eyes widened in fear. “You wouldn’t!”

“You wish for me to test my sincerity?”

“No!” She exclaimed, attempting one last pull from his grip before sagging in defeat. “No, you can’t kill him. You can’t.”

“Then what you must do is never leave me, ever. Do you understand that? You will live here with me, sing for me, and do whatever I wish. But you can’t leave or see your ex-fiancé ever again, and in return, I won’t kill him. Are we in agreement?”

She bit her lip and looked away, anywhere, except at his hooded face. It didn’t make sense in his mind. Why would she be so afraid? Yes, threatening her fiancé is a bit much, but she didn’t love the man, so he wasn’t doing anything wrong.

“Well?” He pressed, anxious to hear her agree so he wouldn’t have to make good on his promise and slice the man’s throat; he hated the sight of blood.

“Yes, I’ll stay with you.” She murmured.

“Forever?” 

“Yes, forever.” 

He let go of her wrist and raced over to lock the heavy metal door keeping his modest dwelling from those who might happen onto its entrance; he whirled around to face Belle, and his hood fell off in the process.

She screamed.

He screamed.


End file.
